Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing system, and a storage medium storing an information processing program for reviewing various review targets.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there has been known a system for reviewing game software, books, music software, and the like on a website or the like. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-171504 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses an information processing device in which a user reviews an applied product exhibited by an information provider and gives a score to it, and then sends a review result to the server of the information provider through the Internet thereby to reflect the review result in a ranking of applied products which is exhibited by the information provider. More specifically, in the information processing device disclosed in the Patent Document 1, a screen is displayed in which books, CDs and the like are introduced by the information provider, and a user clicks on a “vote” button provided on the screen for inputting a review of a book, a CD, or the like.
Also, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-215523 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2) discloses a system which causes a review of the product to be inputted after a product is viewed. More specifically, in the system disclosed in the Patent Document 2, a server exhibits a product review site on a network. A user of an information terminal on the network views a product ranking list exhibited in the product review site, and selects a product with the information terminal. The server reads and transmits data of the selected product to the information terminal. Then, when the user finishes viewing the product at the information terminal and selects an End button, display data of a review input screen is transmitted to the information terminal.
In the information processing device disclosed in the Patent Document 1, however, anyone can review the product regardless of whether or not a product is actually viewed or listened to. Thus, there is a problem that reliability of reviewing is poor.
Also, in the information processing device disclosed in the Patent Document 2, a product can be reviewed only after viewing the product has been finished. Thus, it is possible to obtain a review which is made by a user who has viewed the product to the end. However, such a review method is effective for a product which is viewed to the end for a relatively short time but not effective for a product such as a game, a voluminous book, or the like which takes a lot of time to play or view. For example, in order to cause a product to become reviewable using the system disclosed in the Patent Document 2, the user expends a lot of energy, and a lot of burden is imposed on the user. Meanwhile, there is a case that even though a product is not played or viewed to the end, it is possible to reasonably review the product at a stage when the product is played or viewed to some extent. In this case, however, the product cannot be reviewed with the system of the Patent Document 2. In addition, in the case of a game, there could be a case that a user gives up the game during playing and does not reach the end. Thus, there is a problem that it is hard to obtain a sufficient number of review samples.